


Eyes On You

by saltyfandombrat



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Normalizes Trans Lives, Testosterone, Trans Alex Summers, top surgery, working out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:53:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24554971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyfandombrat/pseuds/saltyfandombrat
Relationships: Hank McCoy/Alex Summers
Kudos: 39
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	Eyes On You

Alex could feel Hank’s eyes on the expanse of his back, watching him intently as he did push-ups. As important as his work-outs were to him, being stared at was starting to make it hard to focus. He was out of breath when he finally moved up to rest on his knees, his back straightening up, stripped down to just an old pair of grey sweatpants. Of course, Hank’s eyes instantly went to his chest, openly looking right at the horizontal scars that were barely visible anymore. Being stared at so obviously made him a little uncomfortable, a dark blush spreading all the way to his ears. Sure, he knew that the man didn’t mean anything by it, but it still made him feel odd in a way he couldn’t quite explain to himself. 

“So, you’re really...Yeah. I mean, um, it’s just hard to tell. Impossible. You look so...How long has it been?” Hank managed to stammer out, trying not to offend Alex with his words. It was really sweet, but not a genuine worry, he wasn’t bothered by many things these days. Genuine questions no longer made him upset, they used to when he was younger and less secure about who he was, but he was now far less defensive and closed off about it. There was a small smile present on his face and he just hoped it was enough to ease Hank’s nerves about the entire subject, it was really nothing to be that stressed out while discussing because he understood that Hank wasn’t trying to be a jerk about anything. 

“Well, I’ve known since I was about fourteen or so, I started coming out to people around that same time too. It wasn’t until I was nineteen that I actually started transitioning, I started taking testosterone.” Alex explained to him with a small nod of his head. He hadn’t really told anyone about it before, except for Charles who had just asked to make sure he was safe and comfortable. “And then I actually got top surgery a couple years after that. So, I should hope that I pass by now.” Alex let out a soft chuckle at his own words, trying to ease the tension between them, but it really did mean a lot to him that Hank was shocked. He always enjoyed people not knowing that he wasn’t born biologically a man. 

“Well, I mean, yeah!” Hank responded as though it was the most obvious thing in the world, making Alex smile a bit more up at the man. “You’re...Yeah, I mean, you’re absolutely gorgeous. Handsome, really handsome.” He rambled like he always did when he was nervous, but he was silencing himself a moment later, adjusting his glasses and looking away from Alex. However, a bright smirk crossed Alex’s face as he pulled himself to his feet and stalked closer to him, stopping right beside his chair to smile down at him. It was the only time that Alex was taller than Hank and even now, it wasn’t by much. At this, the man shifted around and seemed even more nervous before, wary of his intentions. 

“You think so, Bozo?” Alex asked him with a soft hum and when Hank nodded in silent agreement, he leaned down to press a kiss to his cheek happily. He was absolutely red by the time the shorter man pulled away, beaming down at him. There was always a certain amount of tension between them that went unresolved constantly. Their teasing had always been read as flirting, practically pulling each other’s pigtails all the time, but they had never done anything about it. Now, he was feeling particularly brazen, confident enough to actually go for it and kiss Hank. God knew he wouldn’t do anything anytime soon, so he had to step up and initiate things himself. “You’re pretty handsome too.” He told him honestly, winking. 

“Come here.” Even though his words were soft, that little demand was enough to send shivers down his spine. He moved in between his legs as Hank pulled him closer, large hands finding lean sides to stroke over his skin gently. His fingertips were barely brushing over his skin as he did so, Alex’s own hands moving to cup his cheeks, tilting the older man’s head back. Once more, he leaned down, less confident as he brushed their lips together now. Hank’s hands tightened on him as they kissed, tugging him in a bit rougher than he had anticipated. It had him smiling against his lips, eventually pulling away from him. “You’re a pretty good kisser for a Bozo.” Alex teased him with a soft laugh, stroking over his cheek. 

“And you’re pretty good for being such a brat.” The sound Hank let out could only be described as a growl and it was practically adorable coming from the scientist, though he tried not to let him hear the laugh that escaped his throat. His fingers carded through his hair, humming at him for a moment. “You absolutely are and you know it.” He argued as if Alex had disagreed and he couldn’t keep laughing to himself now, giving a nod of his head before pressing a few kisses along his jaw. Hank seemed to be less huffy as he did so, making him grin at that realization, he really had him wrapped around his fingers. He kept that thought to himself, though, it made him smug knowing that about the other man. 

Hank’s hands were fully gripping his hips now, tightening and loosening his grasp every now and then. It felt good, better than anything, and Alex couldn’t remember the last time he had let a guy touch him like this. He leaned down to kiss him once more, kissing him more firmly, letting them both linger in the kiss longer now. Kissing Hank was like nothing he had ever experienced before, he’d never been kissed as gently or treated as kindly as he was right now. That made his heart flutter and his head spin as he pulled away from the kiss, fingers twirling through his hair as he breathed out. “Try not to be too distracted during training tomorrow, yeah?” Alex winked at him once again, grinning even more when Hank simply rolled his eyes. 


End file.
